


One more time

by peachysamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, mentioned minayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysamo/pseuds/peachysamo
Summary: They can’t help but fall for each other, it’s painful and hopeless. Yet it doesn’t stop them.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	One more time

  
Sana loves her family, or at least she thinks she does. She grows up loved but restricted in everything she does. However she also learns to believe that those restrictions are a good thing, it’s just the way it’s supposed to be and if you think otherwise you’re already sinning. 

She goes to church every Sunday and has bible study twice a week. Only has straight A’s and has never once gotten in trouble, that’s how she is. Perfect straight A student Minatozaki Sana. She’s popular, to an extreme extent, has every boy in high school whipped for her but she couldn’t care less. School is more important, the right one will come at the right moment. It scares her sometimes, she knows her parents are expecting her to get married soon now that she just started her senior year but she doesn’t feel like she’s ready for that just yet. She has faith though, faith that it will be alright and that she’ll be ready when the time comes, she likes to think she’ll be an amazing wife. 

At least that’s what Momo always tells her, Momo always praises her like that, for the smallest things she’d do Momo would compliment her. It made her feel all warm inside, happiness she thought. Her and Momo had a friendship stronger than any other she’d ever seen before, she was sure of that. Sana has known Momo for as long as she can remember, being baptized together while living like 5 houses away from each other made them practically grow up together. So even though Sana was popular she never wanted many friends, because more friends would mean less time for Momo and that’s not something she wanted. It’s not that she didn’t have any other friends it was more that no one could come close to the fun she had with Momo. 

Her parents are quite close with Momo’s too. It’s become a tradition to have dinner together every Sunday after church. They go out to the fanciest restaurant in town and share their daily life stories with each other till it’s time to go home and for Momo to sleep over at Sana’s. It’s her favorite time of the week, she kinda wishes Momo could stay over every day of the weak though. 

“What are you thinking about?” Momo throws a piece of popcorn towards her, hitting her right in the middle of her forehead. 

“Nothing, i’m just happy to be here with you.” Sana hums, crawls closer to be in Momo’s arms who embraces her happily. 

“Somehow you always get ten more times sappy on Sunday nights.” Momo giggles and so does Sana because that’s just the kind of effect Momo’s laugh has on a person. 

“Yong-sik asked me out today.” Sana suddenly brings up, feels Momo’s body tense up underneath her. Isn’t really sure why. 

“Oh, that’s great. Didn’t you have a crush on him? And he’s really popular and handsome so your parents will definitely like him.” Momo rambles, smiles but Sana knows it’s forced, Momo can’t act for her life. She doesn’t comment on it though, wouldn’t really know what to ask either. 

“I don’t know. I did like him but when I look at him now I don’t feel all that excited. Should I date someone just because my parents like them? Because they like you and I can’t date you right.” Sana sighs, Momo was right she did have a crush on the guy but it also does really feel like it has faded. She doesn’t want anything more than making her parents happy but she also wants to be with someone she loves and there surely would be more people her parents liked right. 

“I guess you kinda have tho, God wouldn’t approve if you disobey your parents. But we’re also still young and you’re popular so many more handsome guys will come your way.” Momo explains, decided not to comment on that last bit of Sana’s phrase because she doesn’t really know how to react to that. It makes her feel uncomfortable but she isn’t sure it’s because she has always been thaught that it’s wrong or because of the obvious butterflies in her stomach at the thought of dating Sana that she fully ignores. 

“Hmm I suppose you’re right. I’m happy for now though, just being with you like this. I’ll always choose you over any guy Momoring.” Sana declares, holds out her pinky and Momo connects it immediately, knows that the promise will most likely be broken but she doesn’t care because the smile she just put on Sana’s face was worth more than any kind of promise. 

Sana never really worried about Momo finding someone. They were the same age so it was only normal she’d also find someone to marry but Momo never spoke about it. Didn’t seem to be all that interested in the guys at school either and turned down every guy as well. It seems like this time she wasn’t saying no seeing Momo walking in the hallway, her hands intertwined with a boy she didn’t know the name of. She had seen him around a couple times, knows he plays football and shares a few classes with him. She decides in that moment, when she sees Momo giving him a smile that’s usually only reserved for her, that she doesn’t like the boy. Couldn’t really explain why, or maybe she could but just didn’t want to. Felt the shame creeping up cheeks for even considering it. 

She wonders if she should text Momo that night. It may be a stupid question because they’re texting every second they’re away from each other but she still hesitates. It wasn’t like Momo to hide things from her, the girl wore her heart on her sleeve and told her everything, it was safe to say she knows more about the other than about herself, she loves it that way. Loves knowing Momo inside out so finding out she doesn’t actually know everything stings, hard. She does it anyway, has no single piece of resistance in her. It bugs her that Momo hasn’t texted her either, she knows Momo is a slow texter, forgets answering a little too often but it’s okay because it’s Momo and that’s just how she is, she loves her that way too. 

She calls her instead, longing to hear her voice. 

‘ _Momoring? Sana asks shyly, doesn’t know why she’s being like this._

_‘Satang? Why are you calling it’s 1 am?’ Momo yawns through the phone, her voice is kinda hoarse and raspy, seems like Sana woke her up. It makes her heart skip a beat._

_‘Why didn’t you tell me you were dating that guy?’ Sana asks, isn’t interested in beating around the bush. Just wants to hear the words coming out of Momo’s mouth, wants her to be the one confirming it but actually doesn’t want it to be confirmed at all._

‘ _What... Hyunsuk? I just figured that since you will start dating soon too I would have to do it too. You’ll be hanging out with the guy a lot and then i’ll just be here on my own.’ Momo sighs, Sana knows she’s sleepy, feels guilty for keeping her awake at this hour but knows that if she doesn’t have this conversation now she’d just be awake the entire night._

_‘What? Momo that’s ridiculous, just because I would be dating doesn’t mean I’m gonna spend less time with you? You’re the only one I really like hanging out with. Once again Momo, why would I ever choose a guy over you.’ Sana gets worked up, doesn’t understand how Momo could think she’d ever choose a guy over her, the thought itself is just plainly ridiculous to her._

‘ _Isn’t it supposed to be like that? Us going our separate ways eventually? We’ll have to work at home and take care of our husband and children. We’ll only see each other at church.’ Momo says and it makes Sana’s stomach turn. She doesn’t ever wanna imagine a life that doesn’t have Momo in it. If God is always here for us and wants what’s best for us than why would he ever take what’s best for her away from her. That doesn’t make sense, she has faith in him, faith that Momo will always stay by her side no matter what happens._

_‘Stop that nonsense.You will always be more important than a husband. If it’s gonna be like that than I don’t even wanna marry. I’ll just stay single for the rest of my life if it means I get to keep you.’ Sana huffs but smiles after hearing Momo chuckle at the other side of the line. It’s supposed to come off as a joke but Sana thinks she’s actually serious, doesn’t see how a man could ever be more important._

_‘You’re insane. We’ll just have to stay single together then.’ Momo says, her voice is low, and slow and Sana knows that she’s about to fall asleep again any minute now so she decides to let Momo sleep for now._

_‘I like that, now go to sleep Momoring.’ Sana whispers, puts the phone beside her pillow. It’s this unspoken thing between them to not hang up the call when they’re about to fall asleep while calling. Sana’s usually awake for a bit longer, it’s almost like hearing Momo’s soft snores through the phone puts her to sleep._

_‘Goodnight Momoring.’ Sana talks again, realizes that Momo must’ve fallen asleep already because not even a minute later she hears the soft snores she’s so familiar with. It doesn’t take her more than 10 minutes to fall asleep either after that, Momo showing up in her dreams like always._

She wakes up horrified, sweating, but not out of fear, she feels disgusted by herself. She’d never thought she’d dream something like this, at least not about her best friend. She immediately worries about Momo’s reaction to this even though she knows that the girl would never find out. She’s sinning, a dream so short is actually an enormous sin. She doesn’t think about Momo that way, never has, or at least she thinks so. Could have easily pushed it away into her unconsciousness but she doesn’t want to think about that possibility. Still there was that dream, a dream where Momo’s hands were roaming her body a little too freely, and her mouth was dangerously close to places it shouldn’t be. She tries to forget, like she does with most dreams. Dreams are almost always forgotten, it’s a fact but why does this one stay in her memory so clear, she just wants to block it out, act like it never happened but when she sees Momo that day waving at her from across the hallway looking so innocent in her school uniform she feels like throwing up so she runs to the closest bathroom she can find and throws herself down on her knees in front of the toilet not hearing the door behind her open just seconds after she ran in. 

“Are you sick? What’s wrong?” Momo asks worried, holds up her hair into a ponytail. She doesn’t dare turn around, doesn’t think she can actually look Momo in the eye. Disgusting, she thinks again, that’s what you are Sana, you deserve to go to hell for having thoughts like that about your best friend. 

“Can you please answer me I’m getting really worried now Sana.” Momo’s tone is impatient and Sana has no choice but to turn around, Momo’s hands caressing her face immediately. 

“I’m okay, I must’ve eaten something bad yesterday.” Sana tries to laugh it off but Momo doesn’t entirely buy it. Knows something about Sana is off by the tone in her voice, she won’t even meet her eyes. 

“Should we go to the nurse?” Momo asks, takes this very serious and Sana just wants to laugh at herself because how horrible can she be for dreaming that when Momo is out here taking care of her like this. After this morning she’s sure she doesn’t deserve Momo. 

“No! I’m fine I promise let’s just go to class!” Sana stands up, washes her hands and walks out of the bathroom with the biggest smile on her face leaving a very confused Momo behind. She was going to get to the bottom of this. 

Sana actively ignores her after that, at least as far as she can ignore her because Momo is almost always by her side. Knows that something is different but gave up after asking for what must’ve been the tenth time in two days. Momo hates how Sana tenses up when she hugs her or takes a hold of her hand, she’s never done that before. She can’t even look her in the eyes properly for longer than 2 seconds. She tries to brush it off though, Sana will come to her when she’s ready.

It’s Saturday when Sana’s sitting on her bed with Momo by her side and her cousin Mina in front of her. Mina doesn’t visit as often as she used to. Her parents moved to a bigger city, the bigger the city the more opportunities for their precious only daughter Mina’s parents would say and Mina seemed to actually love the city. She had changed in the last six months, looked even more mature despite being only four months younger, the way she spoke was quite different too, not like Mina at all but then again six months can do a lot to a person and Mina had always been the most mature out of them. 

“You’re really different you know?” Sana decides to comment on it and Mina laughs, like she was already expecting Sana to bring the change in her up. 

“I am, at least I feel really different and better. More mature.” Mina declares, seems proud of herself, has always been that way, confident. Sana envied her for that sometimes, it wasn’t like she wasn’t confident herself, it was just that Mina’s aura was on a whole other level. 

“And how did that happen? Wait a second, are you getting married?” Sana exclaimed, hit herself on the head for not realizing sooner. Of course Mina was getting married, her parents had been pushing her even more then Sana’s. Mina laughed out loud, didn’t do that very often, was reserved most of the time. 

“No! Not at all, I’m not even 18 you guys. I don’t want to get married now I want to enjoy my youth.” Mina says and it confuses both Sana and Momo because Mina wasn’t the type to say such weird things, she’d always do what was asked of her and never complain even once. 

“Enjoy your youth...? What does that mean?” Momo is the one to ask this time, seems intrigued by Mina’s words and if Momo is intrigued by something so is Sana automatically. 

“Not sure if there’s a certain meaning. Just live your best life before getting locked into a house where you’ll have to do all the cooking and cleaning while taking care of an annoying husband and at least three kids. Fool around, kiss people, date people, skip church to do whatever you feel like. Just have fun it’s that easy.” Mina explains, says it all so confidently again like she doesn’t have a care in the world about what her actions might mean in their religion. 

“Kiss and date people? What are you saying? Did you fall onto your head? We need to date and then get married not date tons of different people. You’re just going to condone sinning right now? What happened to you.” Sana was getting frustrated, didn’t understand how Mina could’ve changed in such a horrid way in just a little over 6 months. Wondered if her parents knew what the young girl was up to, Sana wasn’t even sure she wanted to know herself. But then again, who was she to judge after that heated dream about Momo she still hadn’t managed to forget about. 

“Im Nayeon happened... that woman is everything i’ve ever wanted to be... so free and wonderful and fearless.” Mina says, stares out of the window so dreamily it freaks Sana and Momo out because Mina should not be talking about a woman in that way and be so proud of it either. 

“Minari you’re saying nonsense stop it. What’s next? You’re going to tell us you kissed that girl?” Sana scoffs, Momo’s eyes almost fall out of her face at hearing what Sana said. She really hopes God isn’t listening right now because Mina might be going to hell because of the way she’s laughing like what Sana just mentioned was nothing. 

“Of course I have, that’s why I like her so much. I’ve kissed two boys in my life but after kissing Nayeon I don’t ever want to kiss a man again.” Mina explains again followed by a deafening silence, Sana wants to say something but she can’t seem to find the right words. Momo wants to talk too, is curious about it, wants to know so much more about the said relationship Mina has with that girl named Nayeon, how it’s even possible for her to abandon her faith for a girl. Are girls really that good kissers she wonders. Yeah she’ll definitely have to confess that to the pastor tomorrow. 

“Do you not care about going to hell?” Sana carefully asks, this is incredibly awkward to talk about but just like Momo she’s curious anyway. 

“No. Nayeon says there is no hell or heaven, she says there’s nothing actually so I don’t think we should worry so much about what happens after but just live in the moment.” Mina says, is proud of her statement, is ten times happier after somehow ditching her beliefs too, she hasn’t fully ditched it though, it doesn’t just leave after years of strongly believing and living according to the rules of her religion. 

“I’m sorry Mina but I cannot support your actions.” Sana states firmly, says it with a lump in her throat, like she has to try extra hard for the words to actually come out. 

“Come on don’t be ridiculous. With how close you two are you can’t tell me neither of you have never thought about kissing each other.” Mina laughs, acts like it’s nothing but Momo immediately chokes at hearing their names and the word kissing in the same sentence, Sana’s mouth and eyes are wide open. Feels that unsettling feeling in her stomach again, the same feeling she had after realizing what she had dreamed about. 

“Can you leave this room, you’re making both of us uncomfortable with your words.” Sana’s tone is cold, defensive is the only way she knows how to react to this kind of behavior. Momo is quiet, hasn’t said a word yet, even though Mina left the room minutes ago. Sana doesn’t dare speak either, Momo must probably be horrified at the thought of kissing her while Sana had a whole dream of heated kisses. They go to bed that way, both facing different sides, they usually cuddle but this time they don’t even touch each other. They lie at the utter ends of the bed, curled up underneath the blanket being careful not to move. They eventually fall asleep that way. 

It’s insanely hot, is the first thing Sana notices when she wakes up, she had forgotten to close the curtains yesterday causing the sunlight to fall right through their window onto Momo’s face. It made her look even more beautiful than she already was, if that was even possible. She quickly realizes that it isn’t just the sunlight heating up the room. Her arm is still thrown over Momo’s waist, their legs tangled. She feels like she’s suffocating, their shorts and t-shirts had ridden up way too high making a little bit too much of their skin touch. Sana still doesn’t know how to breathe properly, doesn’t understand what’s wrong with her because she’s never felt this way at something so innocent. Her heartbeat is too rapid now, it doesn’t make sense, none of these feelings she’s experiencing make sense and it makes her want to scream. She needs to get out of bed and take a very cold shower but Momo’s holding on to the hand on her stomach so tightly it’s nearly impossible to let go, or maybe she’s just making excuses for herself. 

Momo opens her eyes when Sana tries to remove the hand on her stomach. Momo’s eyes bore straight into hers and it’s just like her entire dream flashes through her mind again. Momo watches the frown on her face, wonders what she’s thinking about to make her look so serious at eight in the morning. 

“Are you okay? I know you’re really shocked about what Mina said but don’t worry too much about it alright?” Momo tries to comfort her, thinks she’s acting this way because of Mina which is probably the best. She wouldn’t even still be in this bed with her if she were to know the unholy thoughts running through Sana’s mind right now as Momo softly caresses her thigh. 

“I’m fine. I’m going to take a shower now.” Sana says, quickly gets up, stretches and doesn’t miss the way Momo’s eyes fall onto her stomach when her shirt rides up. She decided to stay in that position for a bit and it’s like Momo’s entranced with the view in front of her, she won’t stop staring and Sana wonders if she realizes how obvious she is. It’s probably nothing though but in the back of her mind she does hope it means something. 

She steps out of the shower when she hears footsteps entering her room outside the door to her bathroom followed by a soft voice greeting Momo. It’s definitely Mina’s, she stays nearby the door just in case they talk about something important, yeah just in case. 

“I came to apologize, can you tell Sana sorry too? I really didn’t mean to make you guys uncomfortable.” Mina apologizes, genuinely looks guilty and it bothers Momo because technically she didn’t really do anything wrong. She did, but not to her so she shouldn’t be saying sorry to her. 

“It’s okay. We just didn’t expect to hear that from you.” Momo replies, toys with the sheets, wants to ask Mina many more questions but feels ashamed of even being curious about it in the first place. 

“Hmm I understand.” Mina says, it’s quiet for a few seconds, neither Mina or Momo really know what to say. Momo does want to say something but she feels like it’s already a sin to just consider asking. She does it anyway. 

“What does it feel like?” Momo says so fast Mina barely understands, she’s looking down too like she’s too ashamed to meet her eyes. 

“What’s it?” Mina questions her, her eyebrow raised suggestively, she probably knew what Momo was talking about but she’d rather hear it come from herself. 

“You know.... kissing a woman.” Momo whispers the last part, like someone is always listening. Mina can’t blame her for thinking that way, it was just what they were always taught. She can’t help but let out a small giggle though, Momo looks so innocent it’s cute. 

“It feels good... I’m not sure how to respond to that actually. Everyone’s experience is different so if you’re curious I can only tell you to see for yourself.” Mina tells her, like it’s the most casual topic in the world yet Momo seems to choke on air again, what was she even thinking asking Mina a question like that. 

“I- I don’t think I could do that. But thank you for answering.” Momo says quietly, it’s obvious she feels ashamed so Mina gives her a quick pat on the shoulder before going back to her own room. She keeps thinking about it, would it be so bad if she just tries it once. She wouldn’t ever do it again after that, she was certain of that. If she does it now she can get it out of her system, she can just confess it at the church, her pastor will forgive her, he always does. Isn’t that how it always goes, you sin, you confess, you get back on the right track and God forgives you.

Sana is still standing against the door, her hands are sweaty despite the shower she just took. She still can’t believe what Momo just asked Mina. Does it mean she wants to kiss a woman too? Who would she even kiss. Could it perhaps be her she wanted to kiss? She quickly slaps her own head in another desperate attempt to get rid of the thoughts inside her head. However she doesn’t realize she’s having the exact same thoughts as Momo on the other side of the door. Maybe she really does needs to get it over with, after that she’ll be able to get back on track, forget it ever happened and move on with her life like she’s supposed to.

They sit apart in church. Momo’s sitting with her family a few rows before her at the right side of the church. She’s sitting at the beginning of the row giving Sana a perfect view to her side profile. It’s like every word the pastor says burns, she wants to act like she doesn’t know why but she does. Something shifted between her and Momo yesterday and she hates it, partly blames her cousin Mina for it. She shouldn’t have brought those things up. She can’t help but keep taking glances towards Momo, the girl doesn’t seem to notice, at least she hopes so. After the service is done she walks out before Momo, wants to leave before having to talk to her even thought it’s pretty useless considering it’s the time to have their traditional family dinner again. 

She’s about to follow her parents to their car when a hand pulls her back. Sana’s breath is caught, Momo was wearing a white elegant dress, blonde locks falling over her shoulder, it’s almost like an angel is standing in front of her. The hand in hers is suddenly pulling her along, not even giving her the time to look back at their parents. 

“It’s okay I asked permission.” Momo quickly confirms because she knows permission is everything to Sana. 

“What are we doing?” Sana asks curious, keeps holding Momo’s hand who just leads her wherever, it doesn’t really matter to Sana, as long as she’s with Momo. 

“You’ll see.” Momo smirks and Sana isn’t sure whether she should trust that smirk but she does it anyway, has never known anything other than trusting Momo. They walk through the woods, pass a couple small rivers until Sana’s sees an open field in the distance, filled with what seemed to be a rainbow of colors belonging to hundreds of flowers. She’s breathless when she arrives, she had never seen a place this beautiful before and it was a mystery as to how Momo knew about this place. She was about to ask but Momo beat her to it, was perfectly in tune with Sana’s thoughts. 

“My sister took me here a couple months ago. Apparently she comes here a lot with her husband to have picknicks. She told me to take my future husband here too but instead I wanted to show you this place.” Momo softly explains while lying out the blanket to sit on, so that’s why Momo was carrying her pink backpack, fully scrabbled on with drawings of barbies and her favorite characters of animation films. A picknick. 

“Momoring.... this is so beautiful you should’ve kept this wonderful place for you and your husband.” Sana sighs, she doesn’t want Momo to share this place with her future husband at all yet it’s like an automatic reaction she gives, like she’s trained to say these things. 

“You’re the first person I thought about when I laid my eyes on this place. It’s only fair I took you here.” Momo says, lies down on the blanket pulling Sana down with her, they giggle and then it’s silent aside from the birds that are cheerfully chirping. She feels like she’s in a romance movie, it just doesn’t seem like it’s the right kind of movie where she picknicks in a flower field with a boy she likes. Instead she’s with a girl she likes, not in that way. Or at least she thinks so. 

Momo’s hand subtly wraps around hers and she feels her body shift towards her, leaving her no choice (at least that’s what she tells herself) but to turn around too making them face each other. Momo’s other hand comes up to caress her cheeks, it must be obvious to Momo how much she’s blushing right now, hates the butterflies that seem to fly through her stomach right now. She wishes there was a button she could use to just turn these stupid feelings off, but don’t get her wrong it weren’t romantic feelings in any way. She’s not a sinner, one sin doesn’t make you a sinner, she tells herself. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Momo asks, she hasn’t torn her eyes away from her in minutes, Sana has that suffocating feeling again. 

“Stop it.” Sana whispers, looks everywhere but Momo’s eyes and she knows that Momo knows too, that there’s something different between them now. Something that had been bubbling underneath the surface for years but was refused to be acknowledged by both. Her head just hurts thinking about it. She wants it to stop, she really does. 

“I can’t. I’m so confused satang.” Momo sighs, she sounds so defeated and just maybe Sana isn’t the only one fighting these urges. Maybe she’s not the only one that’s exhausted by trying to push these thoughts away. Yet Sana chooses to act oblivious. 

“What are you talking about?” She tries to ask as curious and unknowingly sounding as possible but Momo is far from stupid, reads emotions like no other and she knows when Sana is lying when the words haven’t even left her mouth yet. 

“Don’t be like that please. You can feel it too can’t you?” Momo’s expressions soften again, it’s like she sees right through her, right through that façade where all her insecurities and worries lie. 

“Momo don’t go there.” Sana says, her tone is cold. It has to be, she can’t show any signs of weakness because she’s so damn close to just giving in and doing the unforgivable. It doesn’t help that the sunlight once again falls perfectly onto Momo’s face and her lips just look so inviting she wants to slap herself again for considering it, luckily she’s not the only one considering, she’s not alone in this. She gets to share the fear and shame. Momo was always right when she said she’d never let her go through anything on her own when they were 10 and Sana was heartbroken because her hamster died. 

“Just once?” Momo whispers, she’s directly looking at her lips now, she sees the visible gulp in Momo’s throat, her lips that seem to quiver just a tiny bit like this is the most terrifying encounter she’s ever had in her life. And maybe it actually was. 

“Just once.” Sana answers without thinking because Momo’s lips were so close to her it’s like her brain just suddenly shut itself off. Once, she repeated again in her mind. One sin can be forgiven right. She’ll forget about this after, even though she knows she won’t. 

She doesn’t have the time to think about it more because all of a sudden she feels Momo’s lips softly pressing to hers. Her brain must’ve completely given up on her because she feels so damn lightheaded she might faint soon. She feels Momo’s shaking hands grab onto her waist and suddenly she’s pulled closer to her. Their lips had started moving as well, still innocently, one sin at a time. She decides unwittingly that Hirai Momo is the only person she ever wants to kiss for the rest of her life. She smells like the flowers that surround them, she’s never smelled anything better than her. 

She should push her away, stand up and get the hell away from there, away from Momo but instead she feels herself being pulled closer to the older girl and she just lets it happen. Just once, she keeps reminding herself. Their legs are tangled and when they take a quick breather it’s Sana pulling Momo back in again. Momo’s lips are soft, a bit sticky from the candy she ate before and she tastes sweet. Sana loves sweet things. 

When Momo finally pulls back, they can’t stop staring at each other, they just take in the other, drown in each other’s eyes hoping that their erratic breaths and the insanely fast beating of their hearts slow down soon. 

“Wow.” Momo manages to whisper, still hasn’t taken her eyes away from Sana who’s entranced by the way Momo’s looking at her. She’s pretty sure that out of all the ways Momo could be looking at her, this is the one way she should definitely not be looking. 

“I know.” Sana answers. 

Her mind won’t stop racing, so many thoughts, all thoughts she shouldn’t have. Just once she told herself, once and never again. But why did she have such an enormous urge to feel Momo’s soft lips on hers again?


End file.
